In the field of paper crafting, pieces of paper or cardboard of various shapes are punched out from sheets of paper or cardboard by paper punches. A first conventional paper punch is shown in FIG. 1 and generally designated as 10. The conventional paper punch 10 has a generally U-shaped body 12 with an open end 14 through which a sheet of paper or cardboard 16 may be inserted. Upon downward pressing of a button 18, a die (not shown) in the body 12 is brought down to punch out a piece of paper or cardboard 16a, as shown in FIG. 3. A second conventional paper punch is shown in FIG. 2 and generally designated as 20. The structure of the paper punch 20 is similar to that of the paper punch 10, with the major difference being that, in the paper punch 20, a lever 22 is downwardly pivoted to bring down a die (not shown) to punch a sheet of paper or cardboard.
It is well known in the field of production of paper punches that the performance of a paper punch highly depends on the proper alignment between the die and the die holder of the paper punch. In this connection, FIGS. 4a to 4c show various views of the internal components of the paper punch 10 during a punching action. As shown in particular in FIGS. 4a and 4b, when the button 18 is pushed down, a die 24 is brought down against the upwardly biasing force of a coil spring 26. During such a movement, and as shown in more detail in FIGS. 4c and 4d, an upper jaw 28 of a die holder 30 will bend downwardly towards a lower jaw 32, thus causing misalignment between the die 24 and the die holder 30. FIG. 4c shows clearly that a cutting edge 34 on a lower end of the die 24 strikes on an upper face of the lower jaw 32 of the die holder 30 during the punching movement, thus damaging the cutting edge 34, and the performance of paper punch 10 is adversely affected.
A similar situation also occurs in the second conventional paper punch 20, as shown in FIGS. 5a to 5d. 
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a paper punch in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.